Women of the Prehistoric Planet
| running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }}Women of the Prehistoric Planet is an American science fiction film written and directed by Arthur C. Pierce. It was produced by Realart Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 15th, 1966. The film stars Wendell Corey, Keith Larsen, John Agar, Paul Gilbert, Merry Anders and Irene Tsu. Plot A spacefaring crew from an advanced civilization is preparing to return home after an extended voyage. The crew includes "humans" (represented in the film by Caucasian actors and actresses) and "Centaurians" (represented in the film by Asian actors and actresses). The Centaurians have been rescued from their home planet after a (self-inflicted) devastation and are being brought back with the spacefaring explorers with an expectation that they will be assimilated into their new parent culture. A theme of the film is acceptance between the "human" crew and their "Centaurian" guests. One of the ships in the fleet is hijacked by a few of its Centaurian passengers and crash-lands on a prehistoric planet in the "Solaris" system. Countermanding HQ orders, the rest of the fleet returns to search for survivors after the crash. In the film's "twist", by the time that the rescuers (traveling at fast sublight speeds) are able to return to the planet, they are encountering the descendants of the original crash survivors - explained in a simplified version of time dilation. Linda, a Centaurian from the rescue ship, falls in love with Tang after he saves her from drowning. After fighting with the planet's indigenous species ('60s era special effects including giant iguanas meant to represent dinosaurs), Tang and Linda are marooned on the prehistoric planet - the latter revealed to be the captain's own daughter. In the film's coda, this savage and primitive planet is revealed to be the Earth. Cast Notes & Trivia * Alternatively known as Prehistoric Planet Women. * The tagline for this film is "It's the battle of the sexes as savage planet women attack female space invaders!" * Women of the Prehistoric Planet was lampooned in episode 2x13 of Mystery Science Theater 3000. * Stock audio samples were used for the film score of this movie. The original composers were Hans J. Salter and Leith Stevens, whose work was used in many films from this era. The score was edited by Igo Kantor and Del White. Film firsts * First credited directorial film work for Arthur C. Pierce. He previously co-directed The Human Duplicators and Mutiny in Outer Space, but was only credited for writing the screenplays for those films. * First sci-fi work for actor Adam Roarke. * First sci-fi work for actor Paul Hampton. Gallery Women of the Prehistoric Planet (1966) 002.jpg Women of the Prehistoric Planet (1966) 004.jpg Women of the Prehistoric Planet (1966) 003.jpg External Links * * * * Women of the Prehistoric Planet at Wikipedia References Category:1966/Films Category:April, 1966/Films Category:Realart Pictures